Voyeur
by pearls1990
Summary: After having Jim Moriarty in his cross-hairs, Sebastian Moran can't stop thinking about the dark-haired madman. He sets a tap, but little does he know how easy hunter can become prey.


**A/N: So this plot bunny bit my nose and would not let go! This is my first time writing any sort of Mor/Mor so, please let me know how I did! I think Jim Moriarty might be a little O/C. Also, thanks to Tumblr, Sebastian Moran is played by Michael Fassbender in this fic. You're welcome.**

* * *

 **Voyeur**

Jim Moriarty was a voyeur. Ever since he was a child, he would try to peek in peoples windows as he would ride by, he would listen in on peoples conversations. He had been watching people for so long, he knew when he himself was being watched.

So, when he found himself the target of a sniper, he was surprised but not shocked that he was being targeted. However this was no ordinary snipe; after missing him once, the sniper never went for a second shot. Looking around, Jim spotted a man dressed in a dark suit, a predatory look on his face. He knew that look. It was the same look he gave when he had someone in his sights. The hairs rose on the back of his neck and he walked away from the crowded sidewalk.

 **X**

The next time they met, Jim was resplendent in an Armani suit at an art function he hated. He rarely showed his face anywhere, however, he personally wanted to make sure this particular deal went through. Plus, he was curious about the Rembrandt that he was admiring.

 _'I wonder how many people know this is a fake,"_ he asked himself as he cocked his head and squinted his eyes. ' _I wonder if Sherlock would deduce a fake as fast as I did?'_

"Boring," he said aloud. He turned to walk away, but found a man standing in his way. "Oh, excuse me."

"Would you like to play a game, Mr. Moriarty?"

Jim's eyebrows raised. Not many people knew who he was. He figured this person would have killed him if he did know. He smiled and looked down into his drink, deciding to play coy.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

"Yes," the man crossed his arms, but never looked at Jim, who decided to take inventory this man. Tall, about three inches taller than Jim, short cropped, dark blond hair, green eyes, nice cut Westwood suit. If Vampires existed, he could have been one with how still he was standing. No, he was a sniper. And Jim was excited. "You are the only Moriarty in here."

"I guess I am," Jim stood beside the man.

"I have people watching your every move tonight," he cocked his head and Jim was bombarded with tiny red dots all over the front of his suit. His eyes darted around. This was the reason he never went out. Too many people looking for him.

"Hmm, interesting, but how did you find me?"

"I've been watching you though my scope," the man squinted his eyes and leaned forward. "You are not a hard target to miss, and yet, you've eluded some of the worlds top snipers. Except for me. You walked right into my trap the other day. That other sniper got cocky."

"You?" Jim cocked an eyebrow as he took a drink. "And who are you?"

"I am Sebastian Moran," he turned and held out his hand.

"You will understand if I don't shake your hand," Jim said.

"Of course. I wouldn't either." Sebastian smirked.

"What kind of game do you propose that'll get me out of here alive. I have an art heist to plan and I'd like to be alive for that."

"I want to play a game of cat and mouse," Sebastian crossed his arms again. "For the next week, you will be placed in strategic areas, you won't know about it, and I will have you in my sights. You will either make it alive, or I will kill you."

"Just so, no pretense or foreplay. Just boom. Dead."

"Pretty much yeah,"

"What do I get if I make it out alive?"

"The services of the best sniper in the world."

Jim opened his mouth to say that he didn't need a sniper, but thought against it.

"I will take you up on your challenge," Jim said instead as he turned toward the painting. "I've been bored lately. This will be fun."

"Good," he held out his hand again and Jim shook it this time. "I look forward to seeing you in my cross-hairs."

"And I look forward to working with the best sniper in the world."

Sebastian turned back toward the painting as Jim took his last drink.

"I wonder how many people know that's a fake," Sebastian gestured at the painting as he turned and walked away.

X

Sebastian followed Jim to his flat the next evening. He had scouted the perfect window at the perfect distance a week prior, and set up a monitor. He had one camera set up in Jim's den, thinking he would be one-up on his target. He watched the monitor as Jim entered the room and walked off camera to the bar and poured himself a drink. He came back into the frame and sat in a large overstuffed leather chair. He was in perfect view of the camera and Sebastian's rifle. Jim flipped through channels, then threw the remote on the side table, finally deciding on one.

Sebastian looking through his scope, was greeted with his own arse humping away at the prostitute he had found Sunday night. Turning back to the monitor, he saw the whole thing being displayed on Jim's large flat screen.

Sebastian growled. There was no way he could kill Jim now, not with his own face plastered on that screen.

"So, Jim likes to play hard ball," Sebastian muttered to himself.

A movement caught his eye. Jim reaching for the remote, changing channels again, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar. Sebastian looked through his scope again. The other man was standing, taking his jacket off and moving out of range.

The sniper swore under his breath.

When Jim came back into view, his hair was ruffled and he was wearing beige pajama pants and a green long-sleeved shirt.

The sniper grinned at himself, thinking about Jim sleeping in his suits.

When he looked through the scope again, he was looking at his arse again, only this time it was humping away at the blond-haired, angelic looking boy he found at the club the other night. Sebastian swore again, and pointed the rifle at Jim, who had his hand down his pants, rubbing at himself.

"Jesus," he turned away and scrubbed at his face. "I am an assassin. I am not affected."

Sebastian repeated his mantra as he opened one eye, turning to the monitor. Jim Moriarty scooted his pants to his knees and wrapped his hand around his cock. Stroking slow at first, speeding up when Sebastian drove his cock into the boy's arse.

He remembered what the boy sounded like and a warm sensation started in his gut and spread through his midsection.

Punching the brick wall and repeating his words, he packed his rifle and the monitor.

No wonder Jim took him up on his offer, he was already two steps ahead of the sniper.

The two men played their game of cat and mouse; Sebastian taking aim, Jim leering at him, sometimes even sticking his tongue out at the man.

During the evenings, they put on another show for each other, and by Thursday, they each had cameras in all the rooms in each others flats.

 **x**

"Dear Sebastian," Jim Moriarty's high mocking voice echoed throughout the snipers bare brick and glass and metal flat. It was the last location that he was given. "Giving up already?"

Moriarty looked around. The flat was nicer in person than it was on camera. A hallway was to Jim's right when he stepped through the door and beyond was an open floor plan; a modest kitchen to the right and a sunken living room to the left with a picture window. The sniper had good taste in furniture, in art, and in location of flats. The only light came through the picture window and Jim paused in between the kitchen and living room to listen. Only a soft whirring from the refrigerator.

Scanning the rooms one more time, satisfied there was no one but Sebastian and himself in the apartment, he stepped toward the window. He knew Sebastian's scent, even though the man didn't wear cologne or anything of that nature, his own primeval scent gave him away and it drove Jim mad with lust.

He had seen Sebastian's reflection in the window too late, as a rope came around his neck and constricted his airway. Sebastian Moran didn't want to kill him, he would have used a wire. No, Sebastian Moran wanted to dominate Moriarty, make him admit that he needed Sebastian as much as Sebastian needed Moriarty.

Of course Jim was going to play along, but not without a fight. He brought down the heel of his shoe onto Sebastian's foot and his elbow back as hard as he could. The assassin's grip on the rope loosened. Jim took advantage, spun out of the rope and swung. Sebastian ducked and punched Moriarty in the gut, illiciting a deep groan. He recovered quickly and they sparred for a good half-hour, matching each others moves.

"Getting tired ole man?" Sebastian asked, reaching for the swords he had on his wall.

"Course not," Jim was panting. He would admit to being out of shape. "Just getting started."

Jim threw off his coat and caught the sword as Sebastian threw it. They parried for another half-hour, until Jim took a misstep and Sebastian had him up against the wall, sword at his throat, his knee between the others legs.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" Jim leered at him, licking his lips.

Sebastian, normally a beacon of controlled actions, brought his sword down carefully and locked his full lips on the other's. Jim's lips were stiff with surprise and when the other man brought his hand up, he flinched.

Sebastian pulled away, looking at him with contempt.

"There's still a half an hour left in this day," Jim stated. "That's thirty minutes of opportunity to kill me."

"You're an asshole, Jim Moriarty!" Sebastian brought his sword up and clashed loudly with Jim's.

"No, I just really enjoy foreplay," he popped his 'p' as he pushed himself and Sebastian away from the wall. "For now, we fight. Later we fuck-"

Sebastian cut his sentence short with a swing of the sword and Jim expertly blocked.

"Or not, it's really up to you," Jim said as he parried and Sebastian came back a little too hard as sparks flew from the swords. "Oh good, you're angry. I like an angry fuck!"

"You won't be able to walk straight when I'm done with you," Sebastian's sword came close to Jim's midsection as he hopped out of the way.

"Only if you have enough energy when I'm done fucking your face," he went after Sebastian viciously and they tripped over their own feet, holding their swords away from their bodies, Jim landing on top of the sniper.

"What the hell was that," Sebastian asked after getting his bearings.

"Sorry, lost my footing," Jim shook his head and started to rise off of the other when he grabbed his upper arms and pulled him close.

"We have one minute. I can kill you in a minute at this close proximity. But you are no good to me dead. And I am not into necrophilia,"

"So if I did this," Jim nibbled on his ear and nuzzled it with his nose. "Would that drive you crazy?"

He was answered with a low growl and he drove his hip between Sebastian's legs.

"Fuck," he cried out.

"I'm trying, but we have too many clothes on," Jim pushed away from Sebastian and grinned.

"Are you always this dickish all the time?"

"Yes, it's fun, you'll get used to it," he leaned into the sniper, kissing him lightly on the lips. Sebastian answered, opening his mouth and letting Jim in, exploring, tasting, and soon fighting for dominance.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he sat up, leaning on one hand.

"It's fun," Sebastian said, grasping at Jim's shirt and ripping it open, button flying everywhere.

"Hey," the man cried. "Westwood!"

Sebastian snorted. "Hardly. You wore a cheap suit on purpose."

"You are the clever little boy aren't you." Jim stood, grabbing his sword on the way up, slashing at the buttons on Moran's shirt, trying not to cut the man himself, and failing.

Sebastian hissed as he sat up and looked down at his toned stomach. A red line was forming down the middle and Jim went back down on his knees between the mans legs and swiped the blood with his fingers, and licking it off, all while holding Sebastian's smoldering gaze. Jim held his fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking as the other man panted.

Jim bent and licked up the rest of the blood as the sniper threw his head back and moaned. He kissed his way down past his navel, grabbing the leather belt with his teeth. He could feel Sebastian's hardness on his chest through the trousers, as he took the belt apart with only his teeth.

"That's good," Sebastian's voice rumbled through his body.

Jim grabbed his trousers and pulled them to his knees, essentially trapping himself between them and the others warm body. Grinning like a fool, he nuzzled his cock with his nose, reveling in the length and girth, and also wondering how he was going to take all that. They would think about that later. He ran his mouth along the length through his pants and felt a wet spot where pre-cum had leaked out.

"Ah...fuck, you're a tease," Sebastian was breathless now.

"Mmm...I am a lot of things," Jim moved up the other's body, kissing at different intervals, feeling the hair and skin against his lips. Grabbing at the nipple with his teeth, he licked it as the man cried out. He moved up further, kissing his collarbone, his strong jaw, feeling the stubble there, then his lips, those full, luscious lips that Jim couldn't wait to feel around his cock. Sebastian let him in and they tangled as Jim moved his hips against the other man.

"Let's move to the bedroom," Sebastian said after pulling away. "This floor is getting hard."

"Mmm...kind of like us," Jim said as he hopped to his feet, holding a hand out to Sebastian who took it and pulled himself up.

Fumbling and shedding clothes down the hall, they finally made it to Sebastian's bedroom. He pushed Jim onto his king size bed, watching him with hooded eyes. He rubbed his hands down his torso as Jim bit his lip, gazing at Sebastian with his intense dark brown eyes. Jim grabbed his own cock and stroked, his lips parting for a gasp. Sebastian did the same, licking his palm first.

He stood closer to Jim as he rubbed his cock along the others lower lip. He had to grab the base to keep from coming down his throat as Jim looked up at him with the head of his cock in his mouth.

"Jesus, that's sexy," Sebastian reached down and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Jim's tongue ran lazy circles on the underside of his cock as he prepared himself to to take the whole thing into his throat. He ran his hand through the dark hair as Jim took more of his cock into his mouth.

In the meantime, Jim's hands were tugging on his balls as he stroked his own cock. He took a deep breath, and buried his nose into the hair at the base of Sebastian's hard member, the other letting out a loud growl.

Sebastian pushed the man off, squeezing the base again.

"I almost came," He was panting.

"I'm so close," Jim looked up at him again.

"God, you're too much," Sebastian pushed him down flat on the bed and crawled up on him, like a tiger prowling his prey. He licked and kissed and when he reached Jim's shoulder, he bit, just hard enough to leave a tiny red mark. Sebastian sat up and grabbed both their cocks in one hand and started stroking. He spit and moved his hips as Jim reached and pinched a nipple, bucking his hips.

"I want to fuck you," Sebastian whispered after leaning forward. "Do you think you can handle me?"

"Someone's cocky," their chuckles reverberated through their heated bodies. Jim turned his head, and kissed the other. "I want all of you, and I want to be inside you. I want those lips around my cock, I want to feel you cumming inside me, but most of all, I just want you, Tiger."

Sebastian pulled back and looked at Jim. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed and breathing hard. They held each others gazes, as Jim noted the others eyes were a bright green now, when normally they were green and hazel.

"Tiger?" Sebastian thought about it for a second. "I think I like it."

"Good, it's easier to say than Sebastian," Jim kissed him. "But I do like your name."

"I'm kind of attached to it myself," he sneered as he moved down the length of Jim's pale body. He was fit, but not overly so, and he traced the trail of dark hair from his navel to his cock. Jim lifted his head to watch the other wrap his lips around his cock and groaned loudly. He ran his hand through his hair as the erotic rhythm overheated his body. Throwing his head back, arched his back and grabbed the base of his cock.

"St-Stop...stop, please, I don't want to come yet," Jim hated begging, but in this instance, he would make an exception. "Please?"

Sebastian let go of his cock with a pop and tugged on his balls and ran a finger over his taint and around the pucker further down.

"Oh," Jim said, his eyes wide as saucers. Sebastian placed the finger in his mouth, getting it nice and wet, and placed it on the pucker again, pushing as he sucked on the others balls.

"Holy shi-" he had a hand full of sheet and pounding the bed to either keep himself from coming too soon, or stave the pain away, Sebastian wasn't sure which.

"Hold on," he said as he pulled his finger out and Jim sighed. He walked around to the nightstand and rummaged around until he found a tube of lube. As he walked back around, Jim reached out and let his hand brush his strong thighs. He glanced up at his back and saw thick and thin scars running across his back, and flinched. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, looking at the other man out of the corner of his eye.

"They are..." he started, flipping the tube between his fingers, a symptom of his stress. "I was captured in Afghanistan and tortured and beaten, nearly to death. But let's not talk about that right now."

Jim was looking at him incredulously.

"Because if we linger on the subject, I know twenty-three ways to kill you right now, and you wouldn't even know what happened."

"Let me suck your cock again, " Jim licked his lips and Sebastian drew in a deep breath, his member hardening at the thought. Straddling Jim's legs as Jim sat up, grabbing the base of his cock and rubbing the pre-cum on his lips.

"Oh...G-God..." Sebastian watched as his member slowly disappeared into the hot mouth, touching the back of his throat. Jim choked and let the cock fall out of his mouth. Sebastian bent at the waist and kissed him, an urgent hungry kiss, caressing his cock. "Your mouth is amazing."

"So is yours," Jim whispered, kissing him back, the battle for dominance making each of them harder than before. Sebastian used his arms and some leverage to scoot Jim up the bed, laying the length of the lanky man. Thrusting his cock next to Jim's, he reached between them and grabbed both cocks, using their pre-cum to make everything slick.

Jim bucked his hips, throwing his head back in ecstasy, Sebastian licking his neck, and biting the skin.

Sebastian moved Jim's hand away and Jim suddenly found himself on his stomach. Sebastian had his cheeks spread and a long line of spit dropping in between, getting his cock and the other's ass slick. He shoved his hard member between the cheeks, moving in an exotic rhythm, Jim grunting with every move. Sebastian bent and kissed the other man on the back of the neck, as he moaned and writhed under his ministrations. He wrapped one arm over Jim's shoulder and splayed his hand flat against his chest, while the other wrapped around his waist, holding his solid body close.

"God, Jim, your body, your ass, I'm going to cum so hard," Sebastian's voice was deep and hoarse in his ear, as he stroked his own cock.

"Seb-...nggg...Seb...touch me," Jim was so close to orgasm, he hurt. When the other mans hand wrapped around his cock, he fucked it fast and hard, creating a rhythm against Sebastian's cock that made it twitch. He didn't want to come yet, but he had no choice, his balls ached.

"I'm cu-...oh gggoooodd...Sebastian I'm coming so hard," Jim cried out, his fluids all over his hand, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Sebastian groaned as he let go of Jim, who collapsed on the bed. He paused and rolled over and sat up, surprising the other man by opening his mouth wide and tugging on the others sac.

"Oh, that's so hot," Sebastian wanted to say, but his body couldn't hold his orgasm any more and he came in Jim's mouth.

Sebastian was shaking and his whole body was numb as the other sucked the rest of the cum out of him.

He bent over to kiss him, but Jim turned away.

"I want to, trust me, I don't care," he grabbed Jim's chin and pulled him into a hesitant kiss. Sebastian caressed his cheek with his hand, snaking a hand around to the back of his neck and holding him there. He finally gained entrance into his mouth and tasted the saltiness there and the sweat and the heat. He felt Jim relax and run his hand down his arm.

He pulled away and smiled at the disheveled state of his...prey. Yes, he was the Tiger and Jim was his Prey, although, he would probably end up being his boss.

"What are you smiling at?" Jim's voice was heavy with exhaustion.

"I am smiling at the fact that I made the decision not to kill you," Jim started to say something, but he placed a finger over his mouth. "Second of all, thank you for playing the game, and thank you for hiring me."

Jim furrowed his brow. "I didn't hire you."

"You will, and I will be happy to be your Tiger," Sebastian placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's get cleaned up and talk about an arrangement."

"I know one arrangement right now," Jim smiled and raised a hand to caress his Tiger's cheek. "I am in control from now on."

"Yes, boss!" Sebastian wink at him.


End file.
